Fantasmas del pasado
by Norami
Summary: ¿Recuerdas aquellos momentos? Una breve descripción de los sentimientos siempre ocultos del germano albino que relata acerca de sus dos hermanos...


Bueno, inspiración del momento… disculpen cualquier cosa que pueda quedar fuera de lugar o que no concuerde con la historia real del mundo o de hidekaz (- la leyó hace mucho y no la recuerda bien xD)

Ok pues… esperemos que salga bien este "One-shot" (puesto que mis demás historias están en proceso y me da sabe que subirlas así e3e)

Pamplinas 8D empecemos

HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, NI LOS PERSONAJES NI SU MARAVILLOSO TERRITORIO

… pero Hidekaz sí e3e hehehe ok no, él tampoco T_T

**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**

¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido? ¿Cómo dejé que esto pasara? No puedo perdonarme a mí mismo el no haber estado ahí para él, para mi pequeño hermano. Cuantas noches lloré su muerte ante la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada, ante el dolor y la consciencia de saber que él ya no iba a volver, que no lo volvería a tener entre mis brazos y que tampoco me llamaría "aniki" con su voz inmadura. Nadie resintió su pérdida tanto como yo y nadie se enteró de ello como tal, me limité a esconder el profundo abismo que había quedado en mi corazón.

Pero no podía seguir así para siempre. Tenía que seguir adelante y honrar el nombre del grandioso y legendario Sacro Imperio Romano. Recuperaría sus territorios, terminaría con la guerra, trataría de ser más responsable y serio como tantas veces el rubio me había pedido.

¿Me ves querido ototo? Estoy caminando hacia el futuro, contigo siempre en mi mente, con una sonrisa tímida y esos ojos azules tan hermosos que tenías. Pero no puedo mentirte, aquella herida que dejaste jamás cerró. Pero no podía estar siempre en depresión, ¡Soy asombroso! Y lo sabes, la gente no debía saber que alguien tan genial como yo pudiera estar en un estado tan decadente toda su vida. No, y tú tampoco. ¡Qué más da hermano! Disfrutaría de la vida, lo haría por los dos.

Pero nunca pensé que volvería a tener un hermano. He de decir que al principio me sentí un poco huraño con él. La razón: era demasiado parecido a SIR. Era verdad, se parecían pero no eran el mismo eso yo lo sabía muy bien. Temeroso de revivir aquella época de guerra que me quito a mi pequeño imperio, decidí no acercarme tanto a ese nuevo país para poder acostumbrarme a él lentamente. "Es tu hermano, su nombre es Alemania, y se convertirá en el más grande imperio que haya existido jamás" decían mis superiores. Pobre chico, pensé. Preocupación invadía inconscientemente mi cuerpo al ver aquel pequeño rubio crecer tan rápido para ser acreedor de aquel futuro que él no decidió.

Tendrás que perdonarme querido West, pero mi orgullo siempre habla primero, la verdadera razón por la que no quería acercarme tanto a ti era por miedo. Miedo a encariñarme demasiado, miedo a no ser suficientemente fuerte para protegerte, miedo por perderte tal y como me había pasado una vez, miedo de no ser un buen hermano. Pero West, pareciera que desde siempre hubiéramos estado destinados a ser familia, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzará a sentir aprecio por ti, a enseñarte cosas y a hacer mi honorable juramento arrodillado ante ti sentado en tu trono cuando aún tenías la apariencia de un niño de 8 años

-Soy tu hermano mayor: Prusia, ten por seguro que puedes confiar en mí. Yo te protegeré.

-¿Prusia?

-Sep, soy una persona asombrosa y te aseguro que no permitiré que te mueras de aburrimiento en este palacio.

-… Hehehe –rió tímidamente- ¿Enserio?

-Por supuesto, no pienso dejar que mi hermano menor se vuelva un hombre amargado, después de todo te convertirás en el más poderoso im… país de todos. Te convertiré en alguien tan admirable como yo.

Una sonrisa me dedicó aquel ojiazul que sorpresivamente contagió en mí. ¿Qué más podía hacer yo? Dedicarle una expresión de altanería mientras lo sacaba a escondidas de la casa para llevarlo a jugar fuera. Un collar en forma de cruz fue el primer regalo que le di, yo conservaba una igual, por lo que se convirtió en un símbolo de nuestra hermandad.

Fuerte, responsable, recto y ordenado fue el resultado de aquella joven nación cuando creció. No podía creerlo, fue tan rápido. Un día era un pequeño niño que me pedía ayuda para todo y al siguiente un hombre fornido que bebía cerveza conmigo. Cosas como esas se las hacía ver seguido, era divertido verle sonrojar por cosas así.

Cada momento divertido que pasamos juntos he West, ¿Los recuerdas? Yo sí, cada uno de ellos y mentiría si dijera que cada detalle, pues solo recuerdo las geniales cosas que yo hacía y tus expresiones inusuales en el rostro. ¡Vaya! Como disfrutaba molestándote.

Pero él era adulto, autónomo y no dependía de mí. Se hizo más y más fuerte. Me sentí orgulloso y a la vez solitario. Alemania ya no me necesitaba. Pero había logrado mi objetivo, estaba feliz de no haberle visto sufrir algo como Sacro Imperio Romano…

A pesar de eso, la vida quiso probar de nuevo mi templanza de hermano mayor y ¿Qué mejor que una guerra para eso? No podía dejar solo a West, la última vez que lo hice ocurrió algo de lo que nunca podré perdonarme.

Tras un primer periodo de batalla nos recuperamos para un nuevo ataque que nos devolvería ese orgullo y honor que los demás países nos habían arrebatado al poner un fin cortante a la Primera Guerra Mundial; era tal su entusiasmo que lo que hice de nuevo fue seguirle sin temer que quizás sería otro grave error de mi parte…

¿Quién diría que a pesar de las ventajas de West en la segunda guerra llegaríamos a perder?

La guerra cesaba, habíamos perdido y los aliados demandaban justicia por cabeza del dictador alemán, pero al parecer fue insuficiente. West era el blanco principal.

¿De nuevo? ¿Pasó de nuevo? No pude proteger a mi hermano menor y ahora también moriría, ¡No merecía ser su hermano mayor!

Mientras cubría mi rostro con mis manos, lamentando la suerte a la que acreditaba mi mente fue iluminada con una última esperanza y sin pensarlo dos veces decidido salí corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

Deberás querer golpearme SIR, fallé de nuevo ¿No es así?, pero más que nada querrás hacerlo porque yo no fui capaz de hacer nada, pero espera ten por seguro que no dejaré que Alemania muera. Tengo una idea.

¿Qué más puede hacer una nación para pagar el precio de una guerra? Los aliados reclamaban a West como representante y como tal, su sentencia no era otra más que la muerte que sería decidida a manos de los rusos y los ingleses.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, el último día West. Aquellos extranjeros te tomaban con fuerza de los brazos dispuestos a llevarte, pero sabía que eso no pasaría, nunca pasaría.

¿Qué es lo que puede hacer un hermano mayor para salvar a su hermano menor?

Satisfecho estaba con la respuesta. No necesitaba nada más que saber que el joven alemán seguiría con vida.

¿Oponerse, West?, no era una negociación, yo estaba completamente resuelto y sabía que te heriría y sabía también que me dolería no estar cerca de ti, pero ya no era necesario eras completamente apto para sobrevivir solo. Ese es mi West, estoy orgulloso.

-¡Completamente NO!, no dejaré que tomes mi lugar aniki, tú no tienes nada que…

-West, -tomé su rostro- todo estará bien- y le dediqué una sonrisa.

_Qué mejor que un regalo de despedida…_

-Toma esto West, un regalo de mi parte, así que no lo pierdas-le guiñé un ojo- cuidalo por mi ¿quieres?

_Igual al que fue de bienvenida._

Él se quedó ensimismado viendo el objeto envuelto en tela que había dejado en sus manos y le bese la frente antes de separarme de él. Lentamente alejé mis manos de él y me di la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Me alejaba, no lo volvería a ver, sabía que moriría pero aún así eso no me importaba, lo único que dolía en ese momento era ver el rostro perfecto de West tan entristecido y lo único que podía hacer era dedicarle una sonrisa.

Me alejaba y me perdía de la vista mientras tú abrías el paquete en tus manos y sacabas de entre los retazos de tela una cruz negra y plata cubierta de sangre…

-¡ANIKI!

…

Me pregunto West si lloraste al momento de mi muerte. Me pregunto si aún conservas esa vieja cruz y si me recuerdas cuando la miras, si se la diste a alguien, si la usas o si la guardas, son dudas triviales pero que me gustaría conocer.

¿Sabes algo… West? ¿SIR? Estoy orgulloso, orgulloso de saber que logré proteger a mi hermanito, y feliz de saber que ambos me recordarán con Amor pero quizás con tristeza.

Recuérdame como lo que fui West, recuérdame como la gran nación Teutónica que triunfó tantas veces, recuérdame con felicidad al revivir nuestros momentos juntos, recuérdame con dolor cuando llegue a ti la memoria de mi muerte y más que nada recuérdame como el hermano que fui para ti. Como el gran y asombroso Prusia, Gilbert Beilschmidt…

Tal y como yo hice con tu símil hermano Sacro Imperio Romano.

Lo sé está muy emo ;-; pero es que me inspiré en esto desde que vi un MAD de Hetalia de Prusia y Alemania

Haaaa fue tan tristeee T_T

Iba a poner más detalles pero la verdad quería que fuera lo más corto posible así que si hay partes en las que no se entiende ya saben porque es ñ_ñU

Pero diablos, amo cuando Prusia sale con su complejo de hermano mayor. He visto tiras de Hetalia (sii de hidekaz) de Prusia con SIR y con Alemania en las que verdaderamente me sorprende y digo… aaawwww w … T_T

Pero bueno medio históricamente Prusia murió y/o se anexó a Alemania así que pues… ya cada quien…

Sugerencias, reviews, MADS? *-* Tomatazos -.- .. todo se acepta :D

Primer One-Shot… Done!


End file.
